The invention relates to a combined incandescent/fluorescent lantern.
Lanterns have been previously proposed which include both an incandescent bulb which cooperates with a reflector to provide a beam of light which can be directed and also a fluorescent tube which can be energized to give more general diffused illumination. Particularly prior proposals have comprised a generally rectangular elongate housing with the incandescent bulb and reflector provided to direct an axial beam from one end and a side face of the housing having the fluorescent tube therein.